Framed in Ebony Black
by Sin Delacour
Summary: James, superstar at everything, and part of the infamouse Marauders.... Who wouldn't fall for him, answer? Lily Evens, but what heppens When Super James Falles for Lily? And better yet! Doesn't know how to tell her?
1. Emerald is her eyes

Framed In Ebony Black  
  
My master plan.  
  
I wished I could hold her, smell her scent, to let her know I cared, but that wasn't right. She was Miss. Leave me alone I'm studying. I was Mr. Popular, hyper man, prank prone and on top of it all, I had the worst reputation with girls, "James' Flavor of the day" they called them. I was a beast to woman, and Lily was extremely nice. And I mean extremely! I was crazy over her, maybe that's why the "flavor of the day" only lasted a day, because I didn't want to find my self in a long turn relationship and find that I could have Lily after all. My hands shook as I saw her, she was helping one of my best friends! "Peter," I grumbled, "I hate you for this!" How was I supposed to talk to the girl of my dreamed when my dim-witted friend was practically groveling at her feet for her to help him with his home work. I took a deep breath an d replaced, time to play it cool, time to play James. I slid into a seat next to Lily, please that I had told non of the Marauders about my hart ache for her, not even Sirus, wow, you find out something new every day, and I never cease to amaze myself. "Lo, lily!" I smiled, she turned, her emerald eyes glinting in the suns looming rays. She was so beautiful, I wanted to pick her up, and twirl her around! She was in the same year as me (seventh) and we were head boy and girl together. "I came up with this ah.. Great idea!" I noted her "well spit it out" look and continued. "Ya know how Dumbledore wanted us to come up with a neat idea for the Yule ball!" Her expression eased, and it was apparent that she had been lost for ideas, "I was thinking that we could have the guys bid for the lady of the choice, and then the proceeds would go towards things like graduation!" She smiled, "James I had no idea how smart you were!" She laughed at my fake hurt expression. "I'll be right back, I have to tell Dumbledore! Bye!" She skipped out of the common room. My plan was complete, only Malfoy was as rich as me! There for I could bet as much as I needed to, to get Lily!  
  
Authors note: I'm really sorry about how shot this is, but well I wanted to get the story up and out there! PLEASE R/R and check out my other work Thanx! 


	2. I will bid for Lily, Only Lily

I will bid for Lily, Only Lily.  
  
Dumbledore loved my idea.. Knew he would, slightly predictable that man. makes my life easy. The ball was scheduled, and I don't think anyone was going home over the holidays. It was strange.. Even the first, second and third years could come.. weird.  
  
I was walking down the hallway.. There she was. walking ever so gracefully. man she was beautiful! My hand stared to shake again, she was walking over to. me!  
  
"Hey James! What's New?" I put my "James" face on. Keep my cool, ya know? I don't think it worked, because my voice shook. "James are you feeling alright, you sound nevus.. Got any ideas on who your going to bet on? Knowing you, of course you'll ask the whole school." She laughed and went towards the Gryffindor tower. I followed her. if only she knew, if only she knew.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
The night of the ball Lily looked more amazing then I had ever sheen her. She was in Scarlet robes that went perfect with her hair. She wore green eye-shadow to bring out her eyes and pearl lipstick to balance the hole thing. she was the most beautiful thing in the world. The girls all clambered up on to the stage. all looking at me. all except for lily.. She didn't seem to care who picked her. After awhile most of the girls were gone, most seemed happy with who they got, but a few screamed in terror, or "James, it's not to late to bid!" Ya right, and miss my change with Lily? You wish! Lily's name was called out and any one who wanted to bid for her got up. a few people did... not Malfoy.. thank god. After most people were at the front I got up. A few people gasped, some girls at the front screamed no. Lily looked stunned, She was so pretty when she was staring at me, hell she was gorgeous no matter what she was doing. 


	3. One night is not an option

One night is not an option.  
  
I walk up and placed my bid. 50 gallons (sp?) that was really high, didn't this any on could beat me, I was right. Lily walk back to the table with my, looking at me like I was some other species. Was it that strange to place a 50 gallon bid on her? Did I make it look desperate? Well o.k. every one else place a gallon or two, but that was their choice, and I wanted to let lily know I cared. She said  
  
"Ah James? Would you like to dance?" It was more of a mumble like she wasn't sure of herself around me. I was defiantly sure around her, my hand's weren't shaking for once, nor was my voice.  
  
"Sure!" I smiled, making it known that there was no mistake in the one I had picked. I lead her to the floor, and held her close, moving to the slow music. She let me lead.  
  
"James?" she whispered after a while.  
  
"Yes Lily?"  
  
"Are you sure you wanted me?"  
  
"Lily you have no idea how sure I am! I've wanted to well be with you for as long as I can remember."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yes Lily?"  
  
"I won't become your flavor of the week."  
  
"I don't intend to make you one."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I swear it on the grave of god Lily." 


	4. Roomers of wildfire

Roomers of Wildfire  
  
I took Lily out to Hogsmead (sp) on the weekend. She said that she had had a great time and kissed my cheek. It was very tempting to kiss on the lip, a long, long kiss, but I held myself back. I would lose her trust, and would be rushing things. Roomers spread though out the school like wild fire. Crazy what the media could come up with, "James and Lily have been going out all along, and James was cheating on all those girls. That ball was a conspiracy to announce it." "James was always found of lily, he sent little love note all though out Hogwarts." "Lily won't last a week." I hate then all and none of them are true, stupid people!  
  
Lily seem to get more and more comfortable with my, and last night she even gave my a kiss, ON THE LIPS! It was short and sweet, like Lily! I think I will go and pass out now, think about it more.  
  
* Few hours later *  
  
BACK! Did you miss me, knew you would. Lily has finally told me, she'll make it official, we're a couple! I think I passed out because I woke on my bed with lily next to me, holding a cloth to my head. I was very glad that no one was around to see. 


	5. Forgetting My Birthday

Forgetting My birthday.  
  
Lily and I went to Hogsmead again today! We had tons of fun except we met Malfoy halfway through, I didn't know Lily knew so many curses I never want to cross her in a dark ally.  
  
When we got back I found that there was a party waiting for me! Of course! It was my birthday! Lily looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Like your party?"  
  
"Of course you did it for me!"  
  
"Well I help, but it was really all Sirus, Remus and Peter!"  
  
I pretended to look disappointed.  
  
"It'll have to do." I Fake grumbled, earning a play punch from Remus and a very surprising tackle from Sirus that left me winded.  
  
"And all this time I thought you cared!" He said sitting on my chest, pretending to wip away a tear. "James! You know what this means?"  
  
"Your going to break my ribs?"  
  
"No you prat! Only two more month's till graduation!" He was right, May first! Only four days till I had something planned four Lily. Something special. And of course it had to be done on her birthday.  
  
The party was great and when into the late hours of the night. Being Mr. Popular, every one in Gryffindor had been invited, and I think every one came. 


End file.
